


Challenge Day 24: Dance

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, Dancing, F/M, Halamshiral (Dragon Age), Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Smut, Solas (Dragon Age) Smut, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Follow-on from Masquerade prompt (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 13





	Challenge Day 24: Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Smut incoming

Ellanna had eluded Solas so far their game was very well underway. He wanted a hunt, and she was more than prepared to oblige, however, in between the numerous faces and masks within the ballroom it was hard to keep track of where Solas was, it forced her to keep moving made it so she couldn't stay in one place for too long, or risk being caught.

The nobles made her job difficult. they would sooner have her stand and talk for hours about things she had not much interest for, polite as she was, Ellanna was happy to listen and join in, for the time being, when she recognised the eyes of a wolf mask getting closer to her she would politely conclude the conversation and move swiftly away.

They had never played this game so openly before, usually only reserving this kind of pleasure for the nights in Skyhold when everyone had withdrawn to bed. Ellanna couldn't deny she wasn't a little excited at the chance of being seized in such a public place, and of what always came after when Solas did get his meal for the evening.

A hand on her wrist startled her, jerking it away she saw a servant quickly walking away from her, he was watching her, this was no more than a warning that he knew where she was and he was coming for her, she didn't expect him to get the servants involved, The game became much more complex. He had eyes everywhere now.

It had been a while since she had located him, watching out for the servants had to be no more than a diversion for her, he was trying to catch her unawares for when he ultimately caught her, it would be all the sweeter that she never even saw him until it was too late, a catch of her hand again, had her turn to see him grinning at her as he went to pull her closer, pulling her hand from his grip and moving further to the ballroom floor to try and lose him in the masses of people.

"Ahh, Miss Lavellan, May I please have the honour of dancing with you?" A noble had inquired, she could hardly say no to the man, taking his hand the moved onto the floor to join the others.

As she danced with the man she was convinced she saw Solas smirking from the upper floor, had he gotten the noble to ask her to dance?; as it was she was trapped in a small space with a lot of people, another look to the upper floor and Solas was no longer there.

Their game was concluding for the evening, and Solas had put her right where he wanted her, it wouldn't take him long to take her now, a switch of partners, a grip of her waist to turn her to him and a wide grin on his face as she recognised she had been caught.

"It seems I've caught you, my beautiful fox" Solas tantalised, gripping her hand and her waist as he danced with her the smile never left his face as he leaned into her ear. "You did well tonight, but I think the wolf deserves his meal for catching such wonderful prey".

A kiss on the outside of her ear gave her a shiver, he kept her dancing with him, knowing soon he would be able to have another 'dance' with her when they were back at skyhold.

Solas hadn't even waited till they had gotten back, soon as the carriage had left he has already descended on her, kissing and biting her neck rubbing himself on her dress, hearing her gasp and moan softly when ground particularly hard onto her, this wasn't going to be a slow dance for her it was going to be rough and hard, and she would love every minute of it.

He had pushed her into the rotunda. Her quarters were too far and he needed her now, skillfully unlacing her dress and corset, pulling down her breeches roughly and turning her to face him, he took in every inch of her, he grinned.

"Such lovely prey" he growled, "I'll enjoy devouring you". He pushed her back until her legs hit his desk behind her starting her off with a rough kiss and a firm grab of her breast, this game was the only time he could truly let the wolf in him free, and he had the perfect mate that would allow him to have it.

"Sit on the desk" he ordered her gripping her hip as she sat down, "Good girl...now open up and let me have my meal".

He kissed her once before trailing kisses down between her legs, feeling her shiver when his breath hit her, he kept himself mere inches away from her, knowing she would already be wet for him before he went anywhere near her.

Ellanna jumped and tensed when she finally felt his tongue on her, there was nothing slow about this, he said he would devour her and he did. His mouth didn't leave her he licked every inch he could get to before finally pushing his tongue inside of her, using one hand to keep hold of her hips and the other one to push her back onto the desk.

"So-las" Ellanna moaned trying to arch her back, but Solas had her firmly pinned to the desk, a moan from him vibrated through her as he continued thrusting his tongue inside her, grinning when he heard her squeal and shudder as she came on his tongue.

He licked up every bit she gave him, bringing her to the brink twice more with his tongue before pulling away from her his mouth covered in her release, he wiped his mouth on his hand.

He leaned over her and kissed her deeply, putting his forehead to hers. "Such a good girl" he crooned"Thank you for my meal...but we are not done yet".

he moved away from her, removing his clothing before leaning over her, placing himself at her entrance.

"I think one more dance wouldn't hurt too much...would it Vhenan?".


End file.
